


Mañana de Verano

by Ily20



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Betaed, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, PWP, This is my excuse to write porn, and very bad at summaries, even worse with the names, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ily20/pseuds/Ily20
Summary: After Asami was away in a business trip for two weeks, he finally comes home and a very active Akihito waits for him. But summer is too much for our favorite photographer.  THIS WORK IS WRITTEN IN ENGLISH!This is a PWP, I wrote this just because I... I can't write about anything else but porn and fluff in this moment. Help.





	Mañana de Verano

**Author's Note:**

> PWP (this is just porn and a little of fluff)
> 
> Please don't judge me…
> 
> Verano (Spanish) = Summer. In English it would be "Summer morning" but I'm stressed and it sounds like an 80's song.
> 
> Thank you to my beta Jadedslave, because even if she has a cold she still helped me with this story. (And she gets to deal with my lame choose of wording that she kindly changes it and I'm very grateful for it. We cringe together.)

**Mañana de Verano**

The sheets over his body are always smooth, and ridiculously expensive, so much so that his body has become used to them. He can't even remember the ones he used when he lived in his old apartment, the one he thought he would miss after meeting the man who is now sleeping beside him.

He didn't want to admit it when he moved in, even a few months after when his relationship with Asami changed, the penthouse wasn't just 'that' anymore, he started calling it as 'home'.

He stretches his arms and legs, moaning at the pleasure of his muscles relaxing. A good round of sex last night did wonders on his body and after Asami was away for two weeks he finally felt at ease waking up in a bed where the other side wasn't empty.

He slowly opened his eyes and did his best to not press his body even more against Asami's, he felt a warm big hand touching his stomach and stroked it softly.

He made a small smile unconsciously and remembered what happened last night, it wasn't like any other time, when Asami comes home from being far away for days and they go straight to the bed to have sex and talk later. As it usually happened.

This time it was different, and for some reason, the change didn't feel awkward or give him a feeling of distance between each other. Instead, as soon as Asami opened the door, he saw Akihito making dinner and after a long make out session, with a lot of groping in between, they had dinner while talking, a very weird occurrence in itself but a welcomed one. Although it was a quick dinner, neither of them were complaining when one thing led to another, the next time they properly talked was when they were spent and sweaty on the bed after their love making.

He knew that Asami had changed after they got separated for months when the problem with the penthouse came up, and now leaving for a few days it wasn't as relaxing as before, now it left them a little anxious just the thought of not seeing each other for a few days. Akihito came to the conclusion that even if the heart grows fonder with the distance, it doesn't change the fact that it hurts, and with their past experience, leaving each other was a bad decision.

He quickly dismisses those memories of them separated and instead he focuses on waking up, which it seems a little strange because usually Asami wakes up first.

He turned over to face his lover and noticed that there wasn't any sign of sunlight through the curtains,  _strange,_ he thought while momentarily looking away from his lover's face. He tried to turn around again to reach for his phone, doing his best to not wake up Asami. However, he barely separated his body from him and Asami took off his hand to turn to the other side, giving his back to Akihito. The other frowned for a second but thought that it was the best, since his arm wasn't long enough to reach his phone.

_It can't be that early, right?_

He groaned sleepily when the phone wasn't on his small table and had to stand up to look for it, probably it was in the sofa closer to the floor to ceiling windows.

He turned on the small lamp on his side and saw his phone laying on the sofa, he blushed while remembering how Asami didn't mind actually leaving him breathless with a kiss while their hands were busy on the lower parts of their bodies last night in that same spot.

Akihito groaned when he touched the small button to see the hour on his phone, it was too bright for his sleepy eyes.

_It's 5:00 am, it's so damn early…_

He wasn't surprised to see that he was awake at this hour, since Asami went on a trip, his sleeping schedule was a little messy and so he either woke up early or slept until noon.

_Well, I shouldn't wake him up too early. Besides, we have a few days off from work. We should go somewhere…_

He went back to bed while realizing that he should at least plan something like a trip with Asami, after both of them had busy schedules for the past few months they hadn't gotten any chance to go on a trip together.

_With this weather, it's a good idea to go to the beach…_

He sighed thinking that it wasn't a bad idea and Asami would probably agree.

_The bastard must have a private beach somewhere, if he does, then I will plan this trip_ _i_ _n my own way. I don't want to go to that fancy hotel like the last time, he should experience something else, something more like normal people._

He smirked already seeing Asami trying to get comfortable on the beach with a lot of people around, bothered by the extreme hot weather and having no choice but to go into the ocean with him.

_He will hate seeing the kids all over the beach screaming, an uncomfortable Asami is a funny Asami._

_Or the usual bored expression every time when can't have time on our own. A public beach is ideal! I wonder if he has any clothes to use there. He needs some shorts and a good shirt. Oh and I should buy sunscreen, I wonder if Asami likes to use. If not, his arms will get tan. A tanned Asami…_

Akihito realized that thinking further about how Asami's body might look covered in sunscreen was a bad idea if he still intended to sleep.

He took the air conditioning control and pushed the button to the lowest temperature so the room will be cold and not warm, lately even inside their home gets very hot when the air conditioning isn't at their maximum level. He heard the sound of device signaling that it was at its maximum and placed the remote on the small table.

Asami must have felt the emptiness beside him and started to move his hand, he frowned and made a soft sound of displeasure. Akihito smirked.

"I'm coming old man, there's no need to frown over nothing. You'll get wrinkles."

Asami didn't respond, instead he hugged his lover and placed his face on Akihito's neck. The blonde sighed and placed his hand over Asami's, the sleepiness came to him naturally.

* * *

He felt uncomfortable, very, very uncomfortable.

His neck was wet, just like his back and his legs. He didn't even notice that he was laying on the bed without the sheets covering his body, even his boxer felt a little humid.

_What the hell… It's so hot…_

He opened his eyes with the sudden realization that the weather was extremely hot, it felt awfully similar to his old apartment.

He moved his hand over his eyes to wake himself better and noticed that the usual soft humming of the air conditioning wasn't there.

"Oh come on…" he stood up from the bed and walked over to see the air conditioning was turned off. He awkwardly moved from the bed feeling sticky and with his small hairs on his neck were wet.

_Did Asami turned it off?_

_But it's too hot inside,_ _were_ _they all were turned off?_

He took a glance to his lover who was pretty much immobile. He would have worried if the slow movement of his chest rising and falling weren't there.

_He must have been very tired, well, we didn't_ _even_ _do it on_ _ce_ _yesterday and he told me that he barely got any rest because of the meetings he had through the days._

He walked to the kitchen, their private offices, and the living room. None of the air conditioners worked. Which kind of explained why the whole place was hot.

"You have to be kidding me." He tried to make one of them work and it was useless. It was strange because there was electricity in the penthouse. He unlocked the phone and quickly called to the lobby.

"Hello, good morning Naruse-san."

" _Good morning Takaba-san"_  responded the man with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Ne, Naruse-san, is there something wrong with the power? Our air conditioning isn't working." Akihito did his best to sound calm and gentle, but his body was already reacting to the hot weather and he was getting a little more impatient than necessary.

" _W-Well there was a sudden_ _power outage_ _today around 7:00 am. The electric company already fixed it but we had some problem_ _s_ _with the air conditioners. Apparently they have a piece inside of them that got burned, the repair_ _s_ _of each one of them might take a few hours."_

"So that means we need to call someone to fix each one inside of the penthouse?" Akihito was already having a headache.

" _Yes, Takaba-san. Please excuse the inconvenient. We called someone already to come here but they might take a while. I can call them to send someone over to your floor but I'm not sure how long they will take."_ Akihito knew that it wasn't Naruse-san's mistake but it did piss him off that when he wanted to spend the whole day lazing around with Asami finally, something like this happened.

"Please do, Naruse-san. Let me know when they are coming." He said while walking to the bedroom with the beginning of a headache.  _This is why I hate hot weather, everything pisses me off and I get sick._

Akihito silently cursed and was surprised to see that Asami wasn't even the slightest bit disturbed by the temperature in their home.

However, Akihito did blush at the sight.

_This is unfair…_

He walked closer to the bed, feeling his face burning up while seeing Asami naked with only his black tight boxers, laying on his back with a very noticing bulge and a very thin layer of sweat over his body

_How can he look hot with his body covered in sweat? Even his hair looks wet and messy._

Akihito gulped when Asami lowered his hand and scratched under his boxer, it was only a few seconds but to Akihito and his sex drive was definitely a turn on. Why? Maybe the heat was going to his head and something about a very sweaty Asami was surprisingly tempting when they weren't having sex.

_I have seen him sweaty many times, when he works out, or helps in the kitchen, or when he is over me or when I'm over him… Or when I have his dick on my…_

He covered his face with his hands, muttering how much of a pervert he can be when his lover is asleep, and for once, it's his own mind being dirty. He can't even blame Asami for it.

_Calm down Akihito, he needs to sleep and so do you, it's barely 8:00 am and no one needs to be up at this hour._

He took a deep breath and laid down on the bed, pushing down the sheets and leaving his body closer to Asami. He closed his eyes and sighed.

_Alright, let's try to sleep. The maintenance_ _man_ _will come a little late._

He turned to the other side, not facing Asami.

_Hmmm it's more comfortable on the other side..._

He turned again and laid facing the ceiling.

_Maybe the other side is better…_

He finally turned in direction of his lover, and while he felt more comfortable, sleep was the last thing in his mind.

_Shit. This damn weather…_

He opened his eyes, and Asami still didn't wake up.

_How come he isn't waking up? It's fucking hot in this room, and he is sweating! I'm sweating even more just by looking at him!_

Akihito got closer to Asami, and he immediately thought it was a bad idea. Because the smell, the sweat, and the messy hair of his lover was definitely something he never thought would give him an erection while he was asleep.

_Just a little closer…._

He moved a little and propped his head on his hand, he stared at Asami's face and slowly put his face closer to his neck.

_He smells good. It's his own smell but a little stronger than usual…_

He didn't care whether his hand laid on the hard chest of his lover, the faint sweat making his hand move down towards his abdominals, a part of which Akihito always liked to kiss.

_Damn… I want to do it…_

He pressed his lips on the strong neck, moving slowly to kiss his collarbone, all the while he moved into a sitting position while his hand stroked softly all of his chest and abdomen.

"Asami…"

He said while giving a kiss on Asami's lips, it felt salty because his own lips were just kissing his lover's neck but he didn't mind at all.

He noticed Asami slowly waking up, and he smirked at the now full erection that Asami had under his boxers. The blonde smirked and straddled his sleepy lover.

"Akihito?" He said with a raspy voice.

"Yeah?" corresponded the blonde while kissing Asami's neck, all the while his right hand started to pinch his lover's nipple softly yet giving it a light pull.

"You feel hot… the room is too hot." He says while placing a hand over the blonde's back. He stills and closes his eyes, and Akihito raises an eyebrow at the indifference from Asami when he is clearly excited and attacking his body.

_Is he that sleepy? Well, there have been times that I have woken up with a dick inside me. It's time for payback._

Akihito smirks and tugs Asami's boxer down, all the while he lowers his body and with a hand on his lover's member he leaves a trail of kisses from Asami's nipple unto his belly button.

He listens to Asami grunting softly but apparently his eyelids are still heavy.

Akihito is having none of it.

He wets his lips with his tongue when he takes Asami's erection in his hand and starts stroking it softly. He places a kiss on the pink head and licks the drop of pre cum that barely fell on his hand. Akihito moans at the flavor, not because of the taste but because he has grown so accustomed to it. He figured that it pleases Asami each time he takes his cum on his mouth.

He feels the member twitch in his hand, and he smirks seeing two golden eyes looking straight at his hazel ones.

Akihito gives a very sexy smile at Asami, which earns him another twitch in his hand.

"Finally awake?" he says while stroking Asami's penis a little faster, feeling the few drops of pre cum lubricating it along his hand.

Asami merely raises an eyebrow and separates his legs a little, giving more space for Akihito to pleasure him. The blonde smiles and gives another kiss to the wet rosy tip, and licks from it to the base of the cock. He makes eyes contact with Asami the whole time, making him shudder at the intense gaze of his favorite pair of eyes. Akihito takes his time stroking it while his nose is sniffing the patch of thick short black hair.

"You smell-" he says while stroking the dick and pressing it to his cheek. His lips getting a little wet from the pre cum, "so fucking good." He licks the area between his thumb and realizes that Asami is watching with his pupils blown dangerously wide, the golden color isn't that visible anymore.

"Do I?" he asks grabbing Akihito's pillow and places it behind his back. He has a better view of Akihito now and his dick twitches in interest seeing the erection through Akihito's camo boxers.

In response, the blonde smirks and takes the cock in his hand again. He gives a few kisses on the base, all the while not stopping his hand from stroking it. Asami realizes that his control is about to be tested when that look is thrown at him, the same one it makes him lose rationality.

The blonde takes the hard and hot member inside of his mouth, little by little but definitely fast. His eyes never leaving Asami's for a second. The low moan makes Akihito proud, and he knows that Asami is enjoying it because of the sounds he rarely makes.

"Akihito…" he says softly when he feels the hot tightness on him. He grabs the blonde hair and softly strokes it while he feels a warm tongue over his length.

His lover is taking him deep into his mouth, while the other hand is squeezing his thigh. Akihito moans while having it inside, and feels it twitch inside of him every time he tightness his throat. The vibration sent a shudder of pleasure to Asami.

He takes it out his mouth and licks it from top to base, the pre cum mixed with his saliva are flowing freely over it so much that his hand becomes even more slippery, making the older man smirk when he feels kisses on his inner thigh. He is about to tell Akihito to stop, until he closes his eyes and grunts at the sudden action of his lover.

Akihito never stops stroking his cock but he becomes really impatient when he feels a small tongue licking his testicles.

"Akihito-," he says with a controlled voice. Asami grips the blonde hair softly, and pushes it forward a little more to his body.

Akihito doesn't stop his movements and takes one testicle inside of his mouth, licking it and sucking. Doing the same thing with the other, he feels more pre cum sliding through his hand and quickly moves his mouth towards his lover's member. He moans and smells even more of Asami's scent when he feels a pressure on his head.

He bobs his head taking his lovers dick in again and again, moving his hand in rhythm while he barely gets his hips moving just so his erection grazes on the bed. He moans while he listens Asami grunting, the sweat from his face is dripping onto Asami.

His own dick is already flowing with so much pre cum that he can't even bother to stroke it to come. The mere sight of Asami panting and grabbing his hair while he is blowing him is enough for him.

With a rough yank on Akihito's head, the blonde slips off Asami's dick and falls onto the hard stomach with a wet sound. All the while a trail of saliva runs over his chin.

Asami smirks and wipes the sweat off his lover's face, he also wipes the saliva and pre cum off Akihito's mouth and kisses him hard on the lips. They both fall on the bed, with Akihito on top while Asami kisses his neck and face.

"Wait", says the blonde with half lidded eyes and a smirk. He loves the sensation of his sweaty body and his lover's.

Asami lets go of him and stares at the blonde climbing off the bed. His breath stops and takes his own dick in hand, stroking it slowly at the sight in front of him. The fact that he was sweating a little too much didn't bother him in the least.

Akihito walks to the front of the bed and with a nice shake of his waist, he bends showing his ass to Asami. He didn't know why but probably the hot weather was making him less embarrassed. Seeing Asami enjoying his services wasn't exactly a good way to calm himself.

Giving his back to his lover he grabs the hem of his boxers, slowly pulling it down, all the while his neck bent to the side to glance at the crime lord looking at him from the bed. He doesn't even know what kind of look he is making but Asami seems to tighten the grip on the base of his dick when they lock eyes together.

He blushes and pulls down his boxers even more, he almost has them down and he blushes when he feels exposed completely to Asami.

His momentary embarrassment is long forgotten when he hears Asami cursing softly at the sight. Akihito makes sure that his lover is seeing every part of him. He licks two of his fingers and brings them to his behind, spreading his assand bending over a little to show himself to his lover.

He gasps when Asami grips his dick tighter and with a deeper tone of voice, he calls his lover.

"Akihito, come here."

The blonde obeys and starts climbing the bed slowly towards Asami. Surprisingly his lover is being calm and not pouncing at him like he expected, which only makes everything even more intense for him.

_He is enjoying this…_

He takes Akihito's head in his hands and kisses him passionately, all the while he strokes the erection of the blonde with one hand, the dripping pre cum is falling onto his leg.

The blonde moans while arching his back, and touches impatiently the older man's body, the sweat and the smell makes him them both excited. Asami notices Akihito's sudden infatuation while smelling his neck and moving his hips over his to feel the friction. His golden locks are sticky onto his front head and Asami masturbates him faster. Akihito moans wantonly and lets himself go, but Asami stopped him just before he could come.

The crime lord grabs his arms and turns him around.

"Straddle me."

Akihito blushes because of the position and realizes that Asami is already positioning them to do a 69. He knows what is coming, but it's something that he didn't expect in this moment.

Because there is one thing he can't really overcome and it's the fact that he is sweating in excess and making his dick dangle over Asami's face while his whole body is dripping sweat isn't really a good idea. He hasn't even taken a shower!

"Asami are you sur-"

"AH! A-Asa- What are you doing?! Stop it!"

He is blushing different shades of red and Asami ignores all of it.

"No no no, stop it Asami! It's dirt-!" "AH! fuck! … Asami stop-"

He knows that his ass is in full view for Asami but he never expected to be rimmed. It's not like he has never imagined it before but he didn't think that Asami would do it now. The fact that he was sweating was making him embarrassed.

"You attacked me first Akihito, deal with it." Asami slapped the blonde's ass and listened to Akihito moan shamelessly. He licked his lips and started to touch the small pink entrance while he licked it.

"Ahng Asami! So go-good!" he moaned when he felt two fingers entering him, all the while Asami's tongue never stopped pleasuring him. His dick was leaving a small puddle of pre cum over Asami's stomach.

"Ryuichi… just-just fill me," he moaned while his cheek was pressed against the hard cock of his lover.

"Ride me," he responded. Asami would be lying if he said he wasn't at his limit too.

The blonde quickly went on his knees and was about to face Asami when the latter told him to do it backwards. Akihito blushed.

Asami smirked at the sight, the sexy yet manly curve of Akihito's back is a huge turn on for him. He shuddered when his lover grabbed his cock and stuck it in himself.

"Ah!" he moaned while slowly pushing himself down, taking his dick inside. The sight only made Asami even more impatient. He grabbed the slender waist of his lover and pulled it down roughly, making both of them moan. Asami shuddered at the tightness around him, trying his hardest not to come while Akihito was adjusting his length inside of him. The crime lord always appreciated his lover's back when he was being fucked or while he rode him. The thin layer of sweat making his muscles stand out.

"Ah yes! Asami…" he mentioned with small tears in his eyes. His lover knew what he wanted so he sat on the bed and hugged his waist.

"Look at me," he softly placed a hand over Akihito's chin and moved his face.

"Who do you belong to?"

Akihito stares at him with half lidded eyes, trying to calm his breathing, but he is a little thrown back at the question and looks confused by it. However, he wasn't playing games at this moment, after everything that happened a few months ago Asami shouldn't have any doubts.

He kissed Asami on the lips. "If you are still doubting, then take me again." He says while placing his neck over the broad shoulder and moving his hip slowly, purposely moving himself while placing a hand over Asami's. The brunette kisses him while grabbing his waist, their breaths mixed and their sweaty bodies moving hotly against each other.

"Yes," says Asami biting his earlobe. Akihito moans and squeezes Asami even more.

"Akihito…" his name sounds perfect with Asami's tone of voice in this moment, so much that Akihito starts to move even faster with the help of the big hands on his waist. Gripping and moving it faster to increase their pleasure.

Akihito moans at the feeling of his nipples being squeezed and the kisses over his neck and shoulders. But he doesn't want to come this way.

"Asami… Wait." His lover's movement's stops and he waits. The blonde climbs off his lap and turns to sit face to face with Asami.

Asami smirks and receives a passionate kiss from his lover, Akihito wastes no time to put his hands on Asami's shoulders and starts to move his hips.

"Yeah… " moans the blonde feeling Asami's kisses over his neck and mouth. The mix of sweat and Akihito's pre cum between them is enough to send them over the edge very soon.

"Ryuichi, more!-" he moans louder when he feels like he is going to come soon. Asami takes his lips in a deep kiss, he himself moaning at the feeling of Akihito's nails biting into his back and his bottom lip being bitten. He grabs his lover's erection and strokes it faster, all the while the blonde never stops thrusting himself into his lover's cock harder and faster.

His mind was a mess with the extra sensation of Asami squeezing his penis and the hand on his back while he moved his hips thrusting and not stopping until he feels the twitch of his lover's dick inside of him. The blonde felt a hand gripping his, and he moved faster, corresponding to the silent demand. It was a silent agreement between them, Akihito discovered that it was an unconscious act of his lover.

He shudders at the feeling of the hot cum filling his insides and comes in Asami's hand. They both continue kissing each other while orgasming, a pair of hands with their fingers locked in a tight grip.

Akihito places his head on Asami's shoulder breathing hard. His older lover even moves his head to give him more space while he strokes the other's back.

"That was your way of waking me up, huh?"

Akihito smirks. "Of course, you don't like sweaty sex?"

"I never said I didn't. Why is it so hot in here?"

Akihito sighed. "I'll tell you after you give me a cold shower and make me breakfast. I don't think I can do it."

_There is no way my legs can work right now._

Asami chuckles and kisses Akihito on the lips.

"As you wish."

* * *

"Can you please bring me my laptop?" he says from the couch as he is speaking with Kirishima over the phone.

Noticing Akihito was going to their bedroom, the blonde nods and keeps on walking.

"Now, where did he leave it?" he says while looking around the room but, just like his phone, he found it closer to Asami's suit jacket. He lifts the jacket and heard a small sound, he looks at the carpeted floor and sees a small white bottle of pills.

"What? Since when is he taking medicine?"

He gets worried for a second, thinking about what that might be and for what.  _He probably_ _has_ _a lot of headaches, aside from that, I don't see why he would take medicine. They_ _clearly_ _aren't vitamins._

"Ambien?" he says while reading the small piece of paper stickered on the bottle.

"These ones are to treat the insomnia," he says and frowns in worry thinking why would Asami suffer from it.

He takes the laptop and goes to the living room. Asami is on the couch with his phone in hand and drinking a bottle of water, he wonders if he should stay quiet about it or simply just ask. But since Asami has come to the penthouse he hasn't noticed that he needed any medication to sleep.

"Asami," he sits beside him and gives him the laptop.

"Thank you."

Asami feels the stare and raises an eyebrow at the questioning but yet worried face of his lover.

"What's wrong?" he sees Akihito's hand and curses silently.

"Since when are you taking pills to sleep?" he tried not to sound like a worried mother but he got inevitably worried that something happened to Asami. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he just needs to know.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," he said grabbing the small white bottle. However Akihito took his hand and squeezed it.

"Well too late for that, because you can't be taking this for nothing, bastard. Did something happen these past two weeks?" he asked a little more annoyed at his lover's 'no big deal' attitude.

Asami sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to work in peace with Akihito annoying him and asking the whole day about it.

"I wasn't sleeping properly, I went to meetings early in the morning or very late in the night. Sometimes I didn't sleep at all for a day, because of work. That's all." There was obviously something more than just work, but Asami wasn't going to say it.

Akihito, who clearly knows him more than he thought, squeezed his hand and with anger in his eyes he narrowed them and looked straight at his lover.

"You aren't so careless to have a bad sleeping schedule, I know you and you are nothing but a responsible jerk with something like that." He pushed and Asami raised an eyebrow.

_Smart man. He deserves to know but, his ego will suffocate me for days._

Asami sighed and rolled his eyes, "If I tell you that after what happened in Hong Kong I don't want to travel without leaving at least a dozen guards on you, and that if while I'm away I don't want something to happen to this penthouse again when I'm not here, would you believe me?"

Akihito stares at him with surprised eyes, but he stays silent.

He has a small smile. "Come on, a dozen guards? I can shake them off anytime. Also, you rebuilt this penthouse and made it ridiculously hard for someone to break in. And," he pauses to slide a hand over Asami's chest. He smirks when he finds what he is looking for.

"I'm not going to defend myself with a pan anymore." He moves the small gun in his hands, which only makes Asami smirk.

"Do you want to practice with me? A shooting competition or maybe some fighting one on one?" he pulls Akihito closer to him. Apparently Akihito doesn't notice how he was trying to change the topic.

"You know, I'm pretty good at this," Akihito says while looking at the gun. "And with you challenging me, I'll do twice as good." Asami takes the gun from the blonde's hands and places it on the coffee table.

"Don't regret it later." He pulls his head closer to him and kisses him on the lips.

"I would never regret anything." He stares at Asami and responds to the kiss. If those words surprised Asami, he didn't show it.

_Me neither._

**Author's Note:**

> WRITERS/ARTIST BLOCK IS A BITCH. RUN FROM IT.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, also constructive criticism! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
